Sailor Mars
Raven "Raye" Hino (Rei Hino) is one of the main protagonists of the Sailor Moon series. She is the reincarnation of the Princess of Mars and the civilian identity of Sailor Mars. Raye is a Shinto priestess who works at the temple on Cherry Hill. Raye's element is fire. She is voiced by Michie Tomizawa in the original anime, Rina Satou from Sailor Moon Crystal who also voiced Tooru Taki from Natsume's Book of Friends in the Japanese Version and Christina Vee in the current VIZ Media English version, who is well known for voicing Homura Akemi from Puella Magi, Alisa Bosconovitch from the Tekken series and Ladybug from Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir, while in the original English Dub from DIC she was voiced by Katie Griffin who also voiced Alex from Totally Spies!. Personality Anime In the first anime, Rei Hino was a power-hungry, hot-headed, stubborn, and somewhat tyrannical girl who was obsessed with everything from being a Shinto priestess to being a musical idol. She often sadistically mocks and bickers with Usagi. Manga In the manga, Rei Hino was a stoic, serious individual who did not involve herself with men (due in part to her estrangement from her politician father). She was mysterious, reserved and beautiful. Rei's manga image was more fitting with her role as a miko than her anime personality. She and Minako had a strong bond, similar to that seen in the live-action series. Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Her personality in the live-action series was very similar to how she was portrayed in the manga. Rei preferred to act aloof and dignified at the beginning of the series, and insisted that she was not interested in being friends with the other girls or joining them in their activities (especially karaoke, which she professed to hate). As time went by, however, she warmed to them and became very close to her fellow Senshi. Of all the Senshi, she was the one who cared the least about her past life, and she often argued with Sailor Venus about that. She also had a very strong bond to Sailor Venus, similar, in certain aspects, to the one she had with Sailor Moon in the anime. Musicals In the musicals, Rei was far closer to her anime counterpart than the manga. She dreamed of becoming a composer. Powers and Abilities Rei had various powers outside of those as a Senshi, which she used in her duties as a miko. These ranged from ESP to the ability to read flames (fire reading), as well as using ofuda as a weapon. Her ESP often led her to have premonitions about upcoming events. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Anime Heroes Category:Sailor Moon Heroes Category:Priests Category:Teenagers Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Elementals Category:False Antagonist Category:Arrogant Category:Loyal Category:Egomaniacs Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Psychics Category:Manga Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:On & Off Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Magical Girls Category:Warriors Category:Summoners Category:Berserkers Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Revived Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Famous Category:Mischievous Category:Mentally Ill Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti Hero Category:Obsessed Category:Heroic Liars Category:Dreaded Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Tragic Category:One-Man Army Category:Provoker Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Defectors Category:Stalkers Category:Charismatic Category:Scapegoat Category:Fighter Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Successful Category:Extremists Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Envious Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Amazons Category:Traitor Category:Misguided Category:Bond Protector Category:Rescuers Category:Control Freaks Category:Voice of Reason Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Selfless Category:Alter-Ego Category:Supporters